A Thousand Years
by brighterthanthesunx
Summary: Harry has been denying her all along. He broke her, so she moved on. Now Harry is the one who is suffering. He felt as if he loved her for a thousand years. ONE DIRECTION. HARRY/OCF
1. Chapter 1

_"I need you, Jamie." I looked at the girl I've been in love with for what it seemed like a thousand years. And the thought of not having her killed me. She looked down at her bare feet and then out off the balcony at the starry sky. _

_My vision blurred with the stinging tears. I blinked as they hit my cheeks._

_"Harry.."_

_"Please, Jamie. I can love you more than him." I looked at her face. Her once beautiful porcelain skin now was stained with sobbing tears._

_"You had so many chances."_

_"Give me one m-" _

_"Dammit, Harry NO!"_

A year before that night (Harry)

"_I love you Styles." _My girlfriend of a month said over the phone.

"Love you too, Caroline." I hung up the phone and looked at the boys. Lou looked as if he was about to barf, Zayn was sleeping, Niall was eating, and Liam was tweeting.

"What's wrong, mate?" I asked my closest friend, Louis.

"Nothing. Nothing at all." He was making it really obvious he was refereeing to my conversation with my girlfriend.

"Look, I know you don't like her, but she makes me happy Louis."

"Whatever makes you happy.."

"I think she is quite nice." Liam said looking up from his phone.

"Thanks man," I nodded at him.

"I think we are here," Niall said with a mouth full of potato chips. I looked out the window and we were in front of the recording studio. We were meeting a new singer/songwriter from the US today. She was described as _'The future of the pop music industry' _so she must know what she's doing.

We all got out of the car. A body guard was helping us get by the fans. Once entering we were greeted by a tall, tan, muscled man. He was wearing a suit and wide smile.

"One Direction! Welcome," he shook all our hands and started to walk us down a hall.

"I'm a good friend of Simon and I told him that Ms Brookes will be the perfect match for your image. She is in the process of recording her first single and she has worked with Rihanna, Katy Perry, Demi Lovato, and even Justin Bieber." Nialls face lit up at the last one.

Mr Addison opened a door and held it open for us. "Ms Brookes, the boys are here." A short girl had her back toward us and was at a piano.

"What did I tell you about calling me Ms?" She laughed and stood up in front of us.

"Hi." She was gorgeous. _Nothing _like I expected her to be. She had dark brown hair and bright green eyes.

"Nice to meet y'all," we all were introduced and she shook our hands. She sounded different accent. It had a very nice twang.

"I'm going to let you all get to work," he closed to door and the sound proof room went silent.

"So, I was thinking we could just brainstorm today. Is that cool?" She smiled brightly at us. _That was the moment that Jamie Brookes stole my heart. _

- sorry for the shortness! i'll update REALLY soon!


	2. Chapter 2

"So far we have came up with the first part of the song. Now, lets figure out the chorus." Jamie said settling down in front of her piano. It was the 3rd day of working with her. The first day we just got to know each other. She was a really sweet girl. She's nineteen, she loves sports, her Grandfather taught her everything she knows about music, and she was discovered by Mr Addison by her popular YouTube covers and original songs. That night I watched her videos over and over again.

"How about the chorus goes like," Liam shifted around his papers and skimmed around his ideas. "Like it could go: When he opens his arms and holds you close tonight, it just won't feel right, " Jamie's face lit up.

"Perfect! And then we could say.." She bit her lip and started to write. She then turned back towards the piano and began to play again.

_"When he opens his arms and holds you close tonight,_

_It just won't feel right,_

'_Cause I can love you more than this, yeah,_

_When he lays you down,_

_I might just die inside,_

_It just don't feel right,_

'_Cause I can love you more than this,_

_Can love you more than, this."_

I loved watching her sing. She put her heart into each word. Her small fingers danced over each key. Her passion was what I found most attractive in her. After she was done the boys and I clapped.

"We got a song coming along!" Louis said excitedly.

"It really will be our best yet J," Niall said smiling.

"Well, I couldn't do it without y'allls great ideas."

"No really, it is all you," Zayn laughed, stretching on the brown leather couch.

"Well, I'm getting hungry. How about we go out for lunch?" She asked standing up.

"Sounds good to me," Louis said walking towards the door. All the boys stood up and followed suit. I stayed back and helped Jamie organize some papers.

"We really do appreciate everything Jamie," I told her. She smiled and grabbed her bag and slung it across her body.

"Harry, it is my pleasure. You really don't have to thank me a thousand times," She giggled. I stared at her in awe. "What are you looking at? I don't have anything in me teeth, do I?" She began scratching at her front tooth. I grabbed her hand away from her mouth and laughed. "No. I just think your laugh is really cute." She blushed.

"Thanks curly." She reached up and ruffled my hair.

~~xx~~

"...One large sausage pizza and one small cheese and green pepper pizza with light sauce," I was standing next to Jamie ordering pizza.

"That will be $22.13." The employee said. She reached into her bag and fished around for some money.

"I got it love," I pulled out some cash and handed it to the worker.

"Thanks," she smiled and picked up the drinks. I smiled back and helped her with the drinks.

"So are you on some kind of diet," She looked at me with a raised brow. "Not like you need one!" She giggled and blushed.

"No. I'm a vegetarian."

"Really? Wow."

"Yeah. Since I was 14." When we got to the tables we passed out drinks and set down in the oval booth.

"So have y'all been site seeing yet?" She asked taking a sip of her coke.

"No not yet. Too damn busy," Niall spoke up.

"I really wanna go shopping but that is nearly impossible," Liam said sighing.

"We love our fans, but we need some space. Ya know?" Zayn said looking at Jamie.

"I understand. Maybe tomorrow we can take the day off?"

"That would be brilliant." Louis said smiling.

"You could be our tour guide," I nudged Jamie's side.

"At your service, Mr. Styles." She winked at me playfully.


	3. Chapter 3

**Jamie**

"You are going to hang out with _One Direction_? AND you're writing a song with them?" My best friend Lilly said. We were talking on Skype. I nodded at her as I continued to look for something to wear in my closet.

"You lucky bitch!" We both started to laugh loudly.

"Shut up! We are just friends," She looked skeptical.

"What about Zayn? He's single, right?" I nodded and she whistled lowly.

"Man, if I was there.." I waved her off. "Please don't finish that statement," I finally found the top I was looking for and pulled it out, "What about this?" She leaned in towards the screen and looked closely.

"That's cute," I nodded and put it on the bed.

"So you aren't interested in any of them? At all?" I bit my lip. Well, Harry was very cute and I have fancied him for awhile.

"Harry is really cute," Lilly toke a bit of her ice cream and began to shake her head.

"No! He's off limits! He is dating Caroline Flack," I sighed. I remembered him saying that.

"Yeah I know," I glanced at the clock at the bottom of the screen, "I need to go get ready. Bye babe!" I waved goodbye to her.

"Bye love," I ended the call and sighed. What was I thinking? Harry would never go for a girl like me. I rubbed my temples and rested my head for awhile.

I got up and walked to my bathroom. After my shower, I straightened my hair and got dressed. I looked at the clock '12:09'. So I grabbed my keys and was off to the boys' hotel. I was surprised by how many girls were outside the building. I pulled on some glasses and a hoodie so no one would notice me. I jogged past all of them, flashed some ID & walked in. One of the body guards led me to their rooms. I knocked on a door.

"Coming!" I head an Irish accent call out. I waited patiently rocking back on my heel. Niall opened the door and flashed a toothy smile.

"Hey babe!" He pulled me in for a hug. He was really sweet...And _really _cute.

"Your guys ready?" He nodded and looked over his shoulder.

"Liam! Come on!" Liam walked out of the bathroom and waved. "Hey J!" I waved back.

"I'll get the other guys," I walked down to each of their rooms and told them to come on.

~~xx~~

With the help of some body guards we got to the car and started to drive down the busy roads of LA.

"So where are you taking us?" Louis called from the backseat of my car.

"It's a surprise," I told him looking in the rear view mirror.

"Come on Jamie," Harry looked over at me from the passenger side. His green eyes sparkling. I smiled back, "Just enjoy the ride, Hazza." I turned up the volume and we all had a group jam out session to Coldplay.

After awhile we pulled up in front of Disneyland.

"YOU TOKE US TO DISNEYLAND!" Liam yelled excitedly. I laughed and toke off my seat belt.

"Yes I thought it would be a nice way to get our minds away from that damn studio," I jumped out of the car and walked towards Liam. "Besides, I know how much you love Toy Story like me." I playfully bumped his hip against mine and locked my car.

After about three hours of being in the park we decided to relax in a gift shop and started to look around. I looked at a rack and skimmed through some postcards. Today has been amazing. We went on almost every ride. Occasionally had to stop so the boys could get pictures with fans, some fans even knew who I was. I soaked every minute with the boys. They were such a joy to be around. I picked up one that had mickie and minnie on it. All of a sudden to large hands tickled my sides. I jumped up and screamed. Turning around I saw Harry laughing loudly. I slapped his arm.

"Not funny!" He was still laughing and had the cheekiest grin. I couldn't help but crack a tiny smile. He was so cute. His smile was just...perfect. And his eyes, his torso, his hair..Okay. Stop! He has a girlfriend.

"Yes, yes it was," I rolled my eyes and looked at some mickie mouse ears hats. I smiled and picked 6 hats and brought them to the counter.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked smiling at me.

"Buying us some hats," I nodded at them and paid the cashier. I put one on and reached up and put one on top of his curly hair. I giggled he looked adorable.

"You are too cute!" He rolled his eyes and looked down at me. "Not as cute as you though," he winked. I couldn't help but blush. We walked out of the shop and I gave the other boys their hats.

"Oh yeah!" Louis said proudly wearing his. Liam and Niall grinned and posed with theirs on. Zayn thanked me and put his on. We all got our pictures made with the characters and left for dinner.

~~xx~~

"Thanks for an awesome day James," Niall winked at me. Yeah, I _love_ my new nickname the boys gave me. "No problem," I nodded at him. All the other boys thanked me and went to their rooms. They were all exhausted. I wasn't, I was ready to go back out there. I noticed Harry was still standing in the lobby with me.

"Aren't you tired?" I asked him. He shrugged and looked down at his feet.

"Nah. I would actually like to go look around."

"If you don't wanna go alone..I'll go with you," I said looking up at him. He smiled and nodded.

_This is the start of a beautiful friendship I thought. _


End file.
